


I do it for you (Part 1 of 2)

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	I do it for you (Part 1 of 2)

**Title:**   I do it for you (Part 1 of 2)  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** slash  
Pairing/Characters **:** Jensen/Jared, Misha  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:**   493 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)    Prompt: Succumb

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Jensen had gone out for the day to work, and Jared had taken the day off to prepare this surprise. It was Jensen’s birthday and they’d been going out for a year now, (fucking for two) and Jared liked things simple. Flavored lube was the most erotic thing he owned. He knew Jensen was the opposite; he knew Jensen had a past with a couple of wild encounters, but overall they were just simple people. Jensen never pushed Jared’s limits, and Jared was fairly certain that he hid his videos and other accessories before he came over.

Now, he’d taken a leap and talked to their mutual friend (and a sometimes more when he’d been single), Misha, and they’d ended up here. Misha holding the blanket in place around Jared—naked Jared—while he attached newly bought leather cuffs to his ankles and wrists. Those cuffs then locked together, leaving Jared crouched on his knees under the blanket and his heart hammering. A blindfold was slid over his eyes, and then Jared had the gag pressing against his lips. It took a minute before he made himself relax to allow Misha to secure it.

When it was secured and Misha had left (taking the blanket with him and assuring Jared he was *not* looking), Jared could do nothing but wait until Jensen got home. It should be only fifteen minutes or so, but the longer Jared laid there, cold, trembling and incredibly nervous, the more he thought that tonight would end up being the night that Jensen would have to work late.

He swallowed down his fears, and steadied his breathing to give himself something to focus on. This was for Jensen, and he knew it’d be enjoyed. He trusted him, and he knew it’d be a birthday that wouldn’t be forgotten.

Eventually getting lost in the rhythmic *whooshing* of his inhales and exhales, Jared lost track of time, but the moment he heard shuffles and a coat drop to the ground, his hard work of steadying his breathing went out the window. His pulse raced and the vulnerability he’d expected to increase was actually replaced by a jolt of arousal.

How was Jensen looking at him? What was he thinking? Was he smiling, or horrified? Does he actually look like a monkey caught in a spider’s web or does it actually look good? What will it be like to be helpless?

Jared felt he might already know the answer to the latter—if his suddenly attentive cock was any measure. The bed sunk a bit, and Jensen’s arm was wrapped around him, warming one strip of his back and then he was whispering into his ear. The sharp sting that followed the slap drove Jared’s mind into a fuzzy spin that had him thinking that just maybe this wasn’t going to be as hard to get through as he thought it would be.

 

~~~~~~~~

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

~~~~~~~~


End file.
